Be Careful What You Wish For
by Lisha The Strange
Summary: Summer Vacation, a few months after the Mortal War, and the gang decides to spend the weekend in Idris. Jace and Clary are in love. But Clary is wondering: would Jace still have chosen her if they weren't connected by the Angel's blood? One night, one wish, and it all changes. Set after CoG, and some CoFA and CoLS spoilers. Almost AH. Clace, Simabelle, Malec, and a little Jace/Izzy
1. The Wish

_**AN: **__Hello, fanfiction readers! This is my first fanfic story, but I have been writing stories for a few years so hopefully this isn't a total flop:)_

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

"Clary," Jace's voice was much like his looks; golden and beautiful. They were lying in the long, soft grass near where the Wayland Manor used to be, looking at the sunset. They could just see the tips of the GlassTowers, reflecting the late day gold and pink. "Clary, look," Jace whispered into her hair. She could see what he saw, the sun gliding down the sky.

But when the sun was almost down, something happened. The world burst into bright colors. The towers were splitting the sunlight, creating something of which Clary had never seen before.

The spectrum of colors kept shifting, bathing them in red, orange and yellow and kept going to all the colors of the rainbow. Clary's hands itched to draw the wild colors onto paper.

Clary chanced a look at Jace, and was surprised to find his eyes on her. His golden looks turned into a million different colors. But to Clary, he was still her Jace.

"Jace." She surprised herself by saying his name.

"Yes?" he asked, with no trace of the sarcastic mask he always wore. He was just plainly himself. He was beautiful—and in that moment she knew what she had to say.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He said the words without hesitation.

But those words that should have left her at peace, the words that should make her content, only left her more questions.

Clary lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was dark; the only illumination from the witchlight bed lamp next to her bed and the fire burning in the marble fireplace.

They had only been here a week: She, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia and the 'babysitters', Alec and Magnus.

She heard a soft knock at the door and stood up to open it. Isabelle entered. Barefoot, she was mere inches taller than Clary. Her hair was in a braid that fell below her waist. Her brown eyes were full of worry.

"Are you okay? You've been in here ever since you and Jace came back from your date." Isabelle said, plopping down on the king-sized bed. Clary sighed in frustration and sat down next to her.

"Iz, I don't know how to say it." She said, fixing her gaze on the white swirling paint on the walls of the Harondale Manor.

"Spit it out." Isabelle commanded.

"No."

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I will give you only three seconds before do something _very_ evil. One. Two. Thr—"

"Okay!" Clary squealed. "Look, I know that Jace loves me. And there's no doubt that I love him, too. But would he still love me if we weren't, you know, connected by the blood?"

Isabelle nodded mutely, pushing herself off the bed. She need not ask what blood Clary meant—they had told the gang about Ithuriel, the angel Valentine had captured. She headed out to the balcony. Clary followed, still in awe of how beautiful the City of Alicante was.

Isabelle was holding onto the railing staring up at the stars.

"I wondered the same," she said quietly, "as in, if Simon was just in love with me because of me being a Shadowhunter."

Clary almost laughed. The accusation was ridiculous. But then her eye caught a blinking light at the edge of the horizon.

"Shooting star," she announced, "Make a wish."

Isabelle looked at Clary. Suddenly they had a mute understanding. They took each other's hands and whispered together.

"_I wish we were all human,_"

The star shot clear across the sky, its tail following like a shadow. Nothing happened.

"Oh, well," Isabelle sighed, "it was worth a try,"

They headed in and Clary sat on the bed as Isabelle headed to the door.

"By the way, what very evil thing were you going to do to me?" Clary frowned at the other girl. Isabelle smirked, dark eyes twinkling with humor.

"You aren't the only one who can do insane things with a stele. Goodnight, Clary,"

After Izzy left, Clary collapsed onto her bed, falling away instantly

"Clary!" Jocelyn called from the kitchen. Clary opened her eyes and yawned, smelling the fresh smell of eggs and bacon. Jocelyn never cooked eggs and bacon, so Clary got up and looked around. She was in her room at Luke's house.

For a minute Clary was lost in her past—where she, Jocelyn and Luke were still normal, they lived in a world without Shadowhunters or Downworlders. But then her brain caught up.

She was shocked, because last night she had fallen asleep in her room in the Harondale Manor, and now she was home. With a jolt she remembered it all; the shooting star glinting through the sky, the wish, the meadow with Jace.

The first thing she did was run to the mirror atop the dresser. Her hair was still red, but it was now infused with rainbow streaks of blue, green, pink, purple and yellow. Her hair was semi-straight, and her face was thinner, like she hadn't eaten in days.

The mirror was covered in photos; of her and Simon at a dance. Herself, Alec, Simon and Maia at the beach. Maia and a boy with dark hair and a tan who smiled boyishly up at the camera from Luke's couch, Jocelyn and Luke looking happy and in love at a restaurant. The most disturbing was her, Jonathan and Valentine at Coney Island, both Valentine and Jonathan less criminal than the version she knew. In this photo she could believe them to be her family. There were also random photo's of a sunset at the beach, a yellow rose up close, petals shiny with a few drops of water.

And all the photo's were professional; no red eyes or shiny skin. No reflection from the flash. They were beautiful.

"Clary, school!" Clary went to shower. When she tried to get dressed, she realized all the clothes she owned here were black and neon. Finally she settled on wearing a black skinny jean, neon pink spray-painted Doc Martins, and a black Nirvana t-shirt with neon pink skull accessories. Her hair was in a messy braid with loose strands curling around her face and new unruly bangs she couldn't seem to pin up covering her right eye. She decided on just a little eyeliner.

Ten minutes later she walked down the stairs.

"You look different." Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and sipped coffee. "Where's the eyeliner?"

Clary was surprised. Apparently, here she was an emo.

"Don't want to be late. Great academic achievements start at home," she faked a smile and grabbed a piece of toast when Luke offered to drive her to school.

"Where's your camera?" her mom asked her.

"Camera?"

"Oh, here it is." she handed Clary a small silver camera. She put it in her school bag and almost ran to the truck. She had to see Isabelle.

"Isabelle," a melodic voice from the hallway called her name. Isabelle twisted around and smiled a tightlipped smile. When she woke up this morning she had almost been shocked to death. She had dealt with Demons and Downworlders before, but when she didn't know where she was that morning, she swore she would die.

She woke up in a room covered in a calming sky blue, but it was unfamiliar. She was in a modern manor.

Jace's blonde hair was shorter than usual, but it still curled at the nape of his neck. His amber eyes raked down her body. Isabelle couldn't deny the sight of him in faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt was both unfamiliar and attractive. He had a black leather biker's jacket slung over his arm.

He neared her and twirled a lock of her jet-black hair around his finger. He made her feel overly exposed in the short colorful flower covered dress and pink sweater she had chosen to wear. In her three inch heels she was still a little shorter than him.

"You look nice." He smiled a half-smile that made her feel like she wanted to projectile vomit into the sink. Apparently in this life they were dating—but to her he was still Jace Lightwood. Her brother.

At that thought, he put his hand at the back of her head and kissed her.

She was so shocked she held her eyes open and stared around in panic, but she kissed him back.

_Clary_, her mind yelped. She needed to speak with Clary.

Clary opened her locker and looked on the time table taped to the door. Around it were more photos that were taken professionally. In the corner of the one with Simon's band practicing, there was a trade mark: Fairchild Photography. So she had taken them.

She scanned the faces of the band, and found almost all of them familiar in Eric's basement, except one. It was Eric on base, Matt on drums, Simon on electric and a very familiar yet painful face singing. Jace.

She shoved in some books her silver camera. Her hands wandered to the classic photographers' camera that had a sort of leash she couldn't find a name for. She slipped it around her neck and closed her locker to find Alec standing there.

"Good morning, child," he grinned at her and handed her a small booklet—the St. Xavier's school paper, _Roar._

"Front page news: Cheerleading Squad Sticks the Landing by…" he paused dramatically, "Alec Lightwood!" he punched the air. "And: Your photo's were used! Well done, Clary!"

"Alec—that's great!" she said over-enthusiastically. She scanned the cheer leaders' faces, seeing the usual bitchy faces and then one smiling familiar face at the top of the pyramid. Izzy.

"Alec, Clary!" Simon rushed up to them, dragging Maia, who was texting with a huge smile on her face, by the wrist. "Dude, you guys made front page!"

"Yeah!" Alec grinned wider.

"Congrats," Maia said, hugging him and Clary at the same time, and then going back to texting immediately. Alec and Simon started talking about the band.

Clary smiled at them and someone tapped on her shoulder. Isabelle was standing there, books in hand.

"I need to see you at lunch. We need to talk." Then she was gone.

Clary nodded and turned back to the conversation. Simon and Alec were staring at her like she had just sprouted horns and a tail. Suddenly Maia sighed and rolled her eyes, but the smile was still on her face.

"Jordan wants to get back together," she stated.

"Go for it," Clary smiled at the dark-haired girl.

"I guess I will," she sighed again, "I'm heading off to class to see him, then." She turned around and marched off.

"I didn't know you knew Isabelle." Simon said.

"Of course I do, she's Alec's sister."

"Still," Alec said, "You guys never talk."

"Maybe it's about the photos on the front page," Clary suggested.

"Maybe. Anyway, Clary, are _you_ coming to the gig tomorrow?" Simon asked.

"At The Eye?" She said, naming the under 21 club in town, "Yeah of course,"

"Really?" Simon's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Clary frowned, "Why not?"

"Well, ever since Herondale joined in it seems you don't like it anymore."

"Jace?" her voice caught on his name. "I'll come anyway. No biggie."

At lunch, Clary waited outside the cafeteria. She yelped when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the girl's bathroom next door.

"The wish came true." Isabelle said.

"Gee, you think? What's different with your life?"

"Everything!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I have to go to school. My closet is filled with colorful little things like these," she tugged at the hem of her dress, "Alec hates me. I'm popular and talk to people that I hardly know!"

She hesitated and seemed to have a raging internal battle before finally giving in. "Jace and I are dating."

"What?!" The word seemed to bounce of the walls and reverberate across the counters and sinks.

"It's surprisingly disgusting!" Isabelle sighed and grimaced at the floor, leaning against a counter.

"How is he?"

"The same, but he treats me like a girlfriend… it's gross."

"We have to find out how this happened." Clary stared hard at her reflection. Isabelle joined her.

"I know how." Isabelle's face was grim. "The Seelie Queen heard us wishing and made it come true with a sick twist."

"How do we undo this?" Clary started fidgeting with the skull ring on her left hand.

"The wish was that we wished we were human," Isabelle recalled her studies, "and the only way humans get into the court is per invitation. And since I know she wants something in return, I know she'll contact us soon enough."

"So, what now?" Clary was baffled, "We wait?"

"Yes." The dark-haired faced her friend. "In the meantime, what are you supposed to be? A vampire?"

**_AN:_**_ How was it? Please review? Maybe I'll update faster if you do!_


	2. Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds

**_AN: _**_This is very focused on Isabelle and Simon, and Clary's feelings around Isabelle and Jace's relationship. It's not really good, but I had to try to overcome writers' block in the start._

_This chapter is longer because of the song lyrics. In the song that Millennium Lint (Simon's band) performs, the plain italic is Jace and the bold italic is Eric. Just for the record, Jace's voice always materializes like a cross between Kenneth Nixon of Framing Hanley's and Ryan Follesé from Hot Chelle Rae for me.. _

**_Disclaimer!_**

_I forgot this last time, so I'm just saying I do not own the Mortal instruments. I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction story if I did. But sadly that credit goes to Cassandra Clare._

**_PS, _**_thank you so much for the positive reviews, I feel bad for such a sucky filler._

_And now I'm told that this is life  
That pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it._

Would someone care to classify  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds?  
So I can find someone to rely on  
And run to them, to them.  
Full speed ahead.  
Oh, you are not useless.  
We are just misguided ghosts. – Paramore, 'Misguided Ghosts'

**Chapter 2: Broken Hearts and Twisted Minds**

Friday afternoon was spent in Kirk's basement, and the band was setting up. Clary scanned the room, finding familiar faces all around her—Alec, Maia, Eric, Kirk, Matt and Maureen Brown. Jace was nowhere in sight.

The room was decorated with a very retro style about it, with vinyl records from The Beatles, Rolling Stones, and some bands she hadn't even heard of lined against the wall near the stairs. The walls were thick red-and-blue lines. There was a red velvet loveseat and one-man couch in the corner, each with fluffy blue pillows. The floor was wooden, with a plush red carpet underneath the band equipment. A flat screen TV was behind the drum set, and speakers in every corner. A mini fridge (probably filled with root beer and Coke) was set into a row of counters against the wall.

Maia was speaking to a dark-haired boy with hazel eyes and a boyish smile. She assumed this was Jordan, and from what Maia had told her in Home Ec today, he managed the band. Simon looked up from plugging in the amp and met Clary's eyes. The exchanged smiles. Maureen was talking to Eric about the band's upcoming gig while he set up.

"Earth to emo!" Clary jumped up when Alec waved his hand in front of her face. "You want a ride home tonight?" he sat on the one-man next to her.

Clary considered this. "Nah, I'm getting a lift home with Eric." She enjoyed being nice to Alec. He was good company and an amazing friend.

"Okay, I still have to pick Max up at his friend's house. Crazy that mom makes me do all this, these days. Iz, Max and I have to take care of everything, what with both of them so busy with their jobs. Law must be frustrating."

"Sed lex, dura lex," Clary said.

"What?" Alec said, and Clary saw him confused for the first time.

"'The law is hard, but it is the law'. It's Latin." Clary's attention was pulled by the door atop the stairs opening and Jace stepping down the stairs to join them, Isabelle following.

Isabelle kissed Jace's cheek and took a seat next to Clary on the loveseat. Alec joined the conversation with Maia.

"I told him I'm sick so he doesn't kiss me. It's so, utterly, disgusting." She said under her breath. Maia and Jordan came to sit in front of them on the floor and Maureen perches herself on the counters. Jace takes his place behind the mic. He looked comfortable and even grinned at Isabelle. Izzy fake smiled back and lifted both hands to give him a double thumbs-up.

He turned and said something to Matt, who started playing.

Clary almost died when Jace began to sing. Listening to his voice was amazingly different from watching him play piano. In his leather jacket and jeans, she was sure he could've been a rock star. The song was slow but held emotion.

The band with him singing was amazing in a way that it had never been. They really needed a singer. Jace's voice scolded them, the music questioned them, and it was an invincible combination. He kept his eyes downcast and banged his head to the rhythm.

_Well, I swear to God,_

_We've been down this road before._

_The guilt's no good,_

_And it only shames us more._

Jace started peering at them through his long lashes.

_And the truth said we all try to hard._

_It's so much clearer when it's not our lives;_

_We don't… _

_Face the blame._

A lopsided smirk grew on his face while Clary's heart skipped a beat.

She was so consumed in him; she missed a small part of the song. When she came to her senses, the chorus started, and Jace started performing in earnest.

_Won't you…_

Eric started to go metal, and did the screaming verses.

**_Get on your knees?!_**

_Believe…_

**_Have faith!_**

_In this lie with us all?_

_Now my body's on the floor, _

_And I am calling…_

_Well, I'm calling out to you._

_Can you hear me now?_

Jace was smirking—he loved the stage, it was apparent. She missed a few words.

_ Our promising lives_

_Are full of empty promises._

_Temptations falling_

_And calling you home again. _

_Well, I'm sorry_

_If we've let you down._

_Won't you…_

**_Get on your knees?!_**

_Believe…_

**_Have faith…_**

_In this lie with us all?_

_Now my body's on the floor, _

_And I am calling…_

_Well, I'm calling out to you._

_Well, can you hear me now?_

**_Can you hear me now…_**

He met Clary's green eyes with his bright golden ones. God, but he was beautiful.

_We'll can you feel me now?_

_What's wrong?_

_What's wrong?_

_What's wrong?_

As the band sang in the background as he repeated "What's wrong?" nine more times. She answered him every time.

_Everything. Everything's wrong, Jace. I love you, you love Isabelle and Isabelle loves Simon._

When the song ended, he winked at Isabelle, who smiled. Only Clary noticed that smile was faked, but it still broke her heart.

After rehearsing three more songs, Jace had to leave early for a dinner with his parents, and Isabelle was left at Eric's house for another hour before her Alec left.

Clary was busying herself by helping Simon and Eric pack up to load the instruments into the yellow van, Alec, Kirk and Jordan were discussing the band's web page, and Maia was talking to Isabelle.

Maia was still spunky and beautiful, and Isabelle felt happy that at least one thing hadn't changed.

"So, I noticed there's a little problem in paradise with Jace and you." She smiled a knowing smile, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No… Well, yes, but it's not what you think."

"It's exactly what I think. I could see you eyeing Simon when they played. You like him, don't you?"

Isabelle grimaced. "It's complicated. But yeah, basically."

"Wow. What about Jace?" Maia frowned at Isabelle's sad expression.

"I… I don't know, okay?" Isabelle slumped in a hopeless way. "I'll leave him tomorrow."

"Good luck," Maia sighed as Jordan came over and said goodbye. Maia hugged Isabelle and left with him.

After they left, Simon, Clary and Eric finished. Clary and Eric joined the conversation with Alec and Kirk and Simon joined Isabelle on the couch.

"How were we?" Simon asked with a goofy smile on his face. Isabelle compared human, clumsy Simon with vampire, daylighter Simon. And she decided they were the same, except for the maturity vampire Simon had gained by having his heart broken and dying.

"Great," Isabelle smiled at the goofy kid with glasses. "_You_ were great." She whispered the last part, but he picked it up and sighed.

"Isabelle, what happened? Why did you stop returning my calls?" he asked, looking at her with such a hurt expression that her heart ached.

Isabelle didn't have an answer, because she didn't live in this world. But envisioning herself in the place of the girl she swapped lives with, she knew what to say. She remembered what her mother had said about her father once, that he had cheated. She had grown up believing that to love is to destroy…

"I was scared. I've never started a relationship without knowing what I was getting into. I never set myself up to fall in love." She exhaled slowly and cursed herself for ever not wanting Simon, thinking he was unworthy. "But with you… It was like starting an artwork without any idea what it would become."

"Iz…" his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at her, like she was a difficult song he wanted to master. In that moment he looked so mature, and Isabelle knew, that despite his childish manners and boyish looks, he was mature. If only she'd noticed this Simon in her real life, gotten to know him before Simon had been made a vampire... "Isabelle… that's the point of love; you don't know what it's supposed to be until it's finished. Most of the time it's going to be a disaster, but you only have one chance at making a masterpiece."

Isabelle looked away and wondered where Simon had hidden this beautiful part of himself before. If Simon was like this back home. Why she hadn't cared before.

"I was hurt. Hell, I still am." He grimaced, like the memory was physically painful. "I mean, we kissed one night, in summer vacation, and when I tried to call you the next day… I only got voicemail. You ignored me for the rest of the summer, and then I got back to school and…" He shrugged.

"Jace and I were dating." Isabelle knew the story now.

"Yeah." He raked a hand through his hair.

"Simon," Isabelle turned to him. "I'm going to leave Jace, sort my life out a little. And after a while, when you're ready to take me back, forgive me—even be friends again—I'll be waiting. That is, if you'd still have me."

"You're forgiven." He said getting up as Alec called her name.  
Just as Isabelle walked out, he yelled after her.

"Good luck, Iz."

Isabelle was drifting in and out of sleep when a painfully familiar voice woke her up, chattering excitedly.

"And then…" the boy's voice broke off and laughed—a sound that would never be more beautiful to her. "And then the teacher had to call the janitor to help her get out of the chair! Me and Ricky plus superglue equals seeing a teacher's bright yellow underwear," he snorted and burst out laughing again.

"Max…" Alec sighed and started the car. "You have to stop being such a class clown."

Isabelle's heart clenched when she took in the small, round face, gray-blue eyes and black hair. His glasses were perched on his nose. He was smiling, and she saw that he had braces.

"Don't be such a spoil-sport Alexander." He said.

"Yeah Alexander," Isabelle said, "You only live once, you know." She was still dumbstruck because of Max. she had grown so use to not seeing his face anymore, but seeing him again was like she had woken up after a too-long nightmare.

"I am a strong believer in reincarnation." Alec said matter-of-factly. "And he can do it in another lifetime, preferably when he's not my brother."

"You sound so gay, Alec." Max said, sitting back in his seat. Suddenly the car was silent and Alec stared straight ahead as he turned into their street. Isabelle didn't realize why until they were parked.

Alec was still gay, and Magnus was human, meaning he had died over four-hundred years ago.

This struck Isabelle like a hammer to the head. Suddenly she was tired. She couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. When her bedroom door closed she collapsed on her bed and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was only 8:52.

Clary was happy to find most of her music was still the same. She scanned the bookcase next to her desk in her room at Luke's, finding a photo of Luke and Jocelyn's wedding that she must have taken. It was beautiful. Her mother looked young and carefree in her white wedding dress, her fiery hair done up in elegant curls. Luke had cut his hair and wore a tux. They were laughing while they fed each other pieces of what looked like lemon cake.

She remembered the way she had pictured her and Jace like that one day—their wedding day—with Isabelle and Maia at her side, Alec and Simon at Jace's. She would merge Mundane wedding traditions with Shadowhunter ones. She'd wear a gold wedding dress (as per Shadowhunter tradition) simple and beautiful at the same time. They would exchange rings (the classic mundane tradition). A new idea started buzzing in her head, of Jace kissing her at the exact time then set and the colors broke through the towers.

They would have married in the field where Wayland Manor was. Jace would wear a gold tux that made him look truly like an angel, all gold and beautiful. But for once, she would be more beautiful, and Jace would be blown away for the night. Isabelle, Maia, Simon and Alec would wear emerald green. Clary and Jace would exchange vows, rings and runes, and then celebrate, with chocolate and caramel cake. They would make toasts, dance and laugh into the early mornings.

But those fantasies were far away now.

She had lost Jace with that one stupid wish.

Along with the photo's, there were books like Romeo and Juliet, Paradise Lost and Perfume: Story of a Murder.

Her CD's included all her favorites like Nirvana, Limp Bizkit, Death Cab for Cutie and Shinedown. There were new ones too, like Hollywood Undead, The Used, Framing Hanley and Paramore.

She took Nirvana off the shelf and put it in the player, and skipped to a favorite of hers. Her head couldn't hit her pillow fast enough.

The slow guitar and Kurt Cobain's almost-straining, howl-like voice filled her ears.

The reason she had picked Nirvana was because the song's chorus made her think of Valentine dying; a small link to the world of Shadowhunters.

She thought of meeting them all in Pandemonium Club. that Sunday, Simon and Isabelle flirting in the kitchen at the Institute the first time they met, kissing Jace in the Greenhouse on her birthday, Alec kissing Magnus in front of everyone in Alicante, resurrecting Jace and finally herself and Jace in the field in Alicante when she had said 'I love you' first.

Clary listened and got lost in the secrets that Nirvana was admitting to her.

_Where do bad folks go when they die?_

_They don't go to heaven where the angels fly._

_Go to a lake of fire and fry. _

_See 'em again till the fourth of July._

She had researched Kurt Cobain once. Kurt's story didn't have a moral. His story was a sad but true lesson to everyone: sometimes nothing is enough.

**_AN: _**_Please, review! It's like metaphorical fuel to my inspiration flame! Lol, that's just weird. I'm talking to myself again. Wow I really shouldn't stay up this late. Aaaaanyways, before my crazy other half decides to completely take over, I need to give credit where credit is due: The songs aren't my property. The first song, that Millennium Lint (Simon's band) performs, is Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley. I had to put it in; they are just my favorite band EVER. The other song is Lake of Fire by Nirvana, because everyone needs a favorite band from the 20__th__ Century, and they're mine._

_Thanks for reading!_

_xoxo,_

_Lisha the Strange._


	3. Do I Give Up What I've Been Wishin' For?

**_AN: _**_Hey! So, I guessed you guys wanted to know a little history about the new Izzy and Clary—and a little news about our favorite warlock for the Magnus lovers out there. maybe you'll get it;)_

**_Disclaimer!_**

_I'm just saying I do not own the Mortal instruments. I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction story if I did. But sadly that credit goes to Cassandra Clare._

_I'm not ready to let go  
'Cause then I'd never know  
What I could be missin'._

But I'm missin' way too much,  
So when do I give up  
What I've been wishin' for? — Down by Jason Walker

**Chapter 3:Do I Give Up What I've Been Wishin' for?**

Isabelle rolled out of bed at 10 am, feeling tired and depressed. It took her a moment to realize where she was before it hit her. Her heart sank even lower.

She showered, scrubbing all the depression and insecurity of her skin, and dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a yellow blouse. After scavenging through her whole closet, she finally found a pair of heels that were at least four inches. She wore them, of course.

She kept her makeup simple, only lining her eyes and dabbing a red lip gloss on her lips. Braiding her hair, she ran down the stairs and found Max sitting cross-legged on the floor eating a bowl of coco-pops and watching cartoons in his pajamas.

"Morning, Max," Isabelle said as she headed to the phone on the wall.

"Morning, Iz. You okay? You kinda ran off last night."

"Fine, I was just tired." She lied and picked the phone up. Next to it on the wall, there were numbers taped up. She traced her finger down, scanning familiar names before finding Greymark, Jocelyn and Luke.

_"Hello?" _Luke answered. She could hear people laughing in the back ground.

"Hi, Mr. Greymark. Is Clary there?" she asked, twirling the chord with her fingers.

_"Oh, yes. Hold on."_ She heard him call her name and in a few seconds Clary's voice answered.

_"Hi, you are speaking to the utterly depressed Clarissa Adele Fairchild."_

"Clary! Hey, it's Isabelle."

_"Isabelle Lightwood? Why are you speaking to me?"_ Clary's voice sounded so confused Isabelle almost thought Clary had gone back without her, leaving her alone in this curse.

Almost

"Not funny, Fairchild."

_"Is it too soon to make jokes, then?"_ Isabelle could hear the smile in Clary's voice.

"Yes. Now please tell me what our plans are today?"

_"Well, I need to meet you somewhere. I found something crucial… for the school project."_

"Oh, good cover." Isabelle smirked and leaned against the wall. "Where do we meet?"

_"Java Jones. It's this coffee shop, not far from where you live. Meet you there in an hour."_

"Okay, see you then."

_"Bye."_

Isabelle hung up.

When Clary arrived at Java Jones, the smell was so intriguing she went to the counter to buy a cup of coffee.

"Hey you!" the barista said. She was a blondish girl somewhere in her early twenties, wearing a tie-dyed t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. Her hair was loose, held back by yet another tie-dyed item—a scarf. She smiled and put both hands on the counter.

"The usual?" she asked. Her voice was light and soft and she had a slight New York accent.

"Usual?" Clary had no idea what that was. But she dared. "Oh yeah! My usual. Sure," smiling at the girl, Clary tugged a loose red strand back behind her ear.

Today she wore her hair loose, with an arrangement of tiny, spiky buns on top. She had to dig for her shoes—bright green sketchers. She was also dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that were shredded stylishly, and a bright green t-shirt to match the shoes. Her laptop was resting in its black shoulder bag.

Her usual turned out to be sweet black coffee, her favorite. She headed to a back corner and set up her laptop. Ten minutes later Isabelle showed up, dressed in something with heels.

"Hey, Clary." She plopped down beside Clary and sipped something from a Styrofoam cup. " What ya got?"

"Well," Clary opened a window on the screen, "Check it out. I decided to start searching at the start, and Valentine Morgernstern is still my father. He's a famous Hollywood lawyer. He met my mom and your parents in college. He lives in LA, and apparently I go up there a lot of times." She clicked on another window, "And get this, I have my own fan page called ' '. The first article is about me being rebellious. I am _not_ rebellious."

Isabelle stifled a laugh.

"What?" Clary asked, somehow very aware that she looked strange.

"Nothing." Isabelle's voice broke and her attempts dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Spit it out!" Clary elbowed the other girl.

"Okay, okay," she tried to calm down. "Ow. You should eat more. Your bony elbows almost _delved_ into my arm." Isabelle sighed. "You're the most rebellious girl in New York, I swear. We tell you: 'stay here' and you end up leading us."

"I'm not rebellious, just decidedly disobedient."

"What else did you get?"

"My blog. Read these, the last entry." Clary shifted the laptop to Isabelle.

**Seriously, the teachers in my school are such… well, not gonna curse, but you get the point. I mean, just today I was assigned lab-partners with Jace Harondale, the big jock and resident player. Well until he kinda started dating that cheerleader Isabelle Lightwood. They're the so called 'cutest couple'. I hate them both. After what Isabelle did to Simon and Jace did to me… I'll never ever forgive them. They deserve each other, and I hope they both get their hearts turned to dust. I'm still not ready to talk about it, though. I mean, you all know Isabelle and Simon's story that I posted last week, but mine is just… way worse. Not exaggerating.  
Worst of all, I never get a break from them. Jace is the lead singer in Simon's band, and Isabelle is Alec's sister. So I see them at lunch, at parties with Simon, at Alec's house, in class (help me, chem will be torture) and I even have to endure Isabelle and Maia hanging out.  
Why can't I just get away from them?**

"Wow. That sounds great. What happened with Jace?" Isabelle sounded hollow.

"That's what I don't know. But I'm trying to find out." Clary sighed and slumped back in her seat.

"So now we know our basics, but we don't know the most important part." Isabelle downed what was left in her cup and stood up.

"Get your stuff. We're going shopping."

"What?" Clary looked at her with wide eyes.

"You heard me. The show is tonight, and Jace called me on my way here."

"What did he say?" Clary's heart jumped into her throat at the sound of his name. She packed her things while Isabelle filled her in.

"It's a masked-party thing. The Eye of Horus is celebrating its grand opening; apparently it had a few renovations and was closed for a few months." Isabelle walked off.

Clary stood up so fast she stumbled, spilling her coffee over the table. It dripped slowly onto the floor.

"Oops!" the barista girl rushed over with paper towels.

"Sorry, sorry," Clary gushed, dropping down to help the girl. The girl wrapped her fingers around Clary's arm.

"You don't have to help," the girl smiled menacingly up at Clary. "We faeries always clean up human messes don't we? But all help comes with a price, Miss Morgernstern." Her voice dropped an octave and became a little more sophisticated than Clary remembered.

The girl pulled back her lips and let her glamour drop. Her teeth were sharp and shiny, row upon row like shark's teeth. Her hair became platinum blonde while her eyes shifted to an opaque blue—covering even the whites of her eyes. The fingers wrapped around Clary's arm became sharpened with talons, cutting into Clary's skin.

"Kaelie," Clary hissed. This girl was a far cry from the giggling girl she had met at Taki's over a year ago.

"Yes, mundane. I am here to summon you. The queen wishes to see you."

"Well, after what she did, I don't want to see her." Clary said hotly.

"It is not a mere invitation, foolish mortal. It is an order," the faerie smirked. Clary had never seen a faerie smirk, except the queen. "Besides, Clarissa Morgernstern, you asked exactly for this. Do not, as you mortals say, look the gifted horse in the mouth."

The faerie laughed musically, pulled back her hand and started humming to a song that Clary didn't know. But the notes were strangely attractive.

Clary stood up and backed a few paces before turning.

"Oh, and Clarissa!" Kaelie called.

Clary looked back over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Tonight, when the moon is highest, meet me at the court's entrance."

"Can't you Fair Folk speak English?" Clary said angrily.

The blonde faerie sighed as her glamour slowly crept back again. "The lake at midnight, and you better be there." her light voice was back.

Isabelle was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. She reminded Clary painfully of Jace, that night so long ago when her mother went missing.

"Whoa, you look… pissed off, to put it lightly. Are you okay?"

"The Seelie Queen summoned us."

By the time Clary had stopped fuming, and started to fill Isabelle in, they were already to the first store. It was an official costume shop, stocked with an arrangement of colorful outfits and outrageous shoes.

Isabelle went straight to the back, where accessories and makeup was stocked next to a range of more strange couture. Clary finished filling Izzy in and made a frustrated sound.

"Why?" she moaned, leaning against a counter stocked with different kinds of lipstick, including light blue, velvety black and an odd shade of green-yellow that looked like a healing bruise.

"Because the Queen is immortal and bored," Isabelle said simply. "She has nothing better to do than torture poor mortal souls to the point of genocide. Or at least suicide."

"I'm not meeting her." Clary stated, holding her head high.

"You have to." Isabelle picked up a pair of fake vampire teeth in a plastic case, "She summoned you, not me. There's a reason behind it, because the Fair Folk always give you what you want."

"Not only for a price almost too high to pay, but there's a catch—there always is." Clary stared at her green shoes, not really seeing anything.

Isabelle caught her breath suddenly, and Clary glanced up, startled to find nothing really wrong. Isabelle was holding a jar of bright sparkly pink—glitter. Her eyes turned glassy and she looked at Clary.

"Magnus." Her voice was an inaudible whisper.

"What do you mean?" even as Clary asked, her heart filled with dread.

"What about him? Clary, he was born over three hundred years ago… and we wished him mundane."

"Mundanes don't live that long," Clary voiced the obvious.

"I know. Isn't it obvious? That's something—something we need to find out from the queen." A single transparent tear slipped down her cheek and dripped onto the counter. "If he's… dead." She choked.

Magnus was a friend—Alec's boyfriend, for the Angel's sake. He had helped them so much in their Shadowhunter lives, it felt almost cruel. He had helped Jace when he had nowhere to go, he had helped Clary regain most of her memories, and he had made the mood lighter when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Now he was most likely dead.

"He can't be… he's Magnus Bane, _the_ Magnus Bane, at that." Clary fought back tears as a bitter constriction formed in her throat.

Isabelle took a deep breath and calmed herself. Clary just kept telling herself he was alive.

"Well, I hope he's fine. But for now, let's just get ready for tonight."

Isabelle turned around and plucked something of the racks next to them. She smiled appreciatively. It wasn't something of her usual taste, and Clary widened her eyes at the design. "Uh, Iz, you aren't actually thinking of wearing that, are you?"

The dark haired girl grinned wider. "Not me. _You_,"

**_AN:_**_ Pretty please, with an extra spoon of chocolate (because I know of few people who hate chocolate) on top, REVIEW! I crave criticism and compliments like I need Cassie's next book!_

_Thanks for reading!  
xoxoxo  
Lisha the Strange*_


	4. The Girl at the Rock Show

**_AN:_**_ Hi guys._

_You have the honest right to murder me slowly, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but in all honesty, life came CRASHING DOWN ON ME. School, boyfriends and best friends. _

_Oh, the joys of being a fifteen year old girl. But enough about my sad, sorry life! On to more pressing matters:_

_17 reviews? Reeaally guys. You can do much better than that. I'm aiming for 25 at least._

_This is the club scene! Hoping for the little bit of Clace action and the Sizzy moment to sate your needs. _

_There are more lyrics when Millennium Lint performs. Jace is still in Italics and Eric in Bold._

_The club is modeled after my friend's dad's new club, Eye of Horus. So the club's interior goes to his fabulous planning._

**_Disclaimer!_**

_I'm just saying I do not own the Mortal instruments. I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction story if I did. But sadly that credit goes to Cassandra Clare._

_Black and white picture of her on my wall.  
I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting...  
And if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance,  
Because she kept me waiting._

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show.  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know.  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window.  
Everything's better when she's around,  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town.  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show.—The Rock Show by Blink 182

**Chapter 4: The Girl at the Rock Show**

The club smelled heavily of smoke and sweat. Almost everything in the club was black, except for the strobe lights, the red tablecloths and curtains on stage.

The crowd itself was a mesh of black white and neon, jumping and swinging to the rhythm of the trance and metal. The DJ was on the second floor, and he was looking down at the dancing teenagers.

Isabelle closed the curtains. They blocked out most of the loud music. She glanced at the band as they set up. Jace was helping Kirk set up the drums, and Simon was tuning his guitar. In the real club, Clary and Maia were dancing with Alec.

Isabelle had picked out a strangely comfortable outfit. She wore almost all leather—a black leather mini skirt, a comfortable leather tube-top that left her stomach completely bare and a pair of thigh-high boots with six-inch heels. Her arms were decorated with plain thin silver bangles that clanged together as she tucked her loosely curled jet-black hair behind her ear. Her mask was a plain ball mask, black, and was made of soft velvet. The only color in her whole outfit was her red painted lips.

The rest of the band was wearing the usual; all of them wore different colored shirts—Jace in black, Simon in red, Eric in blue, Kirk in Green and Matt in Pink—with skinny jeans and leather jackets. They had only added plain velvet masks (similar to Isabelle's to match their shirts.

Jace was done helping Kirk, and he was busying himself by doing something on his phone.

She approached him and he put his phone away, smiling down at her.

"Iz," seeing her half-hidden expression, his smile faltered. "What's wrong?"

"Jace…" her voice sounded sorry, but not sad.

"You want to break up now, don't you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back, waiting for his cold reply.

"I knew it for a while now." He sighed. "I guess we should make the act good then."

"What?" Isabelle was puzzled.

"You know, we planned this?" He took a deep breath. "Our alibi is that you hate it when I'm with the band so much." His face suddenly twisted into a grimace.

"You want to break up?" he said loudly enough that everyone in the band turned to them, watching intently.

Isabelle played along, praying it was the right thing to do. "Yes. This isn't working for me."

Jace's voice was menacingly low. "Out."

Isabelle spun on her heel and said simply, "Goodbye, Jace."

_What the hell just happened?_ She thought as she plunged into the swarming mass of bodies.

"Clary! Hand me… my glass!" Maia panted. She was in a tight leopard-print dress and a matching mask. She was breathless from all the dancing, more so than Alec and Clary, because of all the guys trying to grope her. She hit each and every one of them.

Clary handed the girl the glass of coke she'd ordered. Alec started laughing at Maia's flushed state, and Clary elbowed him in the ribs. His simple black t-shirt and black jeans made Clary think, not for the first time today, of her Shadowhunter life. He was one of the few there who didn't wear a mask, along with Jordan.

Clary glanced down at herself. Isabelle had caught her off guard with the dress, and in a moment of weakness, she'd agreed.

The dress was a green-and-black Lolita style, with a green lace corset to the front. The dress left her shoulders open and had elbow length sleeves, with green ruffles at the end. The skirts blossomed, ballerina style, ending just short of her knees, the green lace material tied over the black satiny skirt with a bow at the side of her waist.

Her hair was loose and curling around her shoulders. She wore a ball-type green mask that matched the lacey corset, with black around the edges. Her eyes stood out startlingly bright against the lime.

"When are they going on?" Alec asked, still hiding the smile from Maia.

"In a few minutes," Maia said, gulping down the whole glass of icy cold coke.

Clary sighed and eyed the thick red curtains. Somewhere behind those curtains, Jace was getting ready. Somewhere behind those curtains, he was being golden and beautiful. And he wasn't hers. The clock above the stage caught her eye. It was almost nine, which was when the band would start.

"Clary!" Alec waved his hand in front her face, grabbing her attention. "Where's Iz—"

He was cut off as the curtains opened and the band came into full view. Eric stroke his guitar, making sure it was tuned in, causing the whole room to fall silent.

Jace stepped closer to the mike.

"Hi. We're Millennium Lint, and we're the band for tonight. So enjoy," he smiled as the music started, hard and haunting.

Jace started, his melody—pained, but beautiful.

_Hey, man, what's it take _

_To get a drink around here?_

_'Cause I've lost my will again, again._

_This is the part we read about when we were young._

_How it's so hard to face the truth and give it up._

_But there's no one left to blame._

_No, there's no one left at all._

Jace started performing now, giving the audience a little taste of what they wanted. They loved it; they loved _him_, hanging onto his every word like he was a god. And for all Clary knew, he was. They cheered and head-banged and jumped around crazily.

_Oh no!_

_It looks like I've—_

"I left him." Isabelle, now standing behind her, startled her by speaking. Her voice was emotionless.

"Sorry," Clary said, looking at her friend.

"For what? Now I'm free to do what I want." Isabelle grinned at the stage. Clary followed her gaze to where Simon was. Isabelle still liked him.

But Clary's gaze drifted to Jace again, and she felt a painful ache in her chest. Longing. She wouldn't show it, but she missed him.

_'Cause they only know my name._

_They don't know my shame at all._

**_(Oh.)_**

Jace gave it his all now, head banging and jumping, reaching into the crowd. They ate him up. His voice was like metaphorical sex, his body the embodiment of it.

_Oh no!_

_It looks like I've got a problem._

_And I really don't know if I will survive._

_Never gonna make it alive,_

_I'm never gonna make it, I'm alive._

_Never gonna make it alive._

_And that's fine._

His eyes scanned the crowd as he cooled down, and he met Clary's. She know it was her and not Izzy, because the moment his eyes locked with hers, her stomach flipped, her heart stopped and the hair on her arms and neck rose. It always did when Jace looked at her like that.

_I hope it's not too late._

_I never know when enough is enough._

_And every time I come to this place,_

_I get more than just a little buzz._

**_(I don't know) _**

_how much longer before I drown._

**_(I don't know)_**

_ if I've got long enough_

_ To put another down._

_Hey, man, what's it take _

_To get a drink around here?_

She turned around at that moment, deciding it was time to have her first drink.

The club was still eating out of the palm of his hand. It was the last song before they had to pack up, and he wanted to finish it with them longing for more.

He mouthed to Eric which song he wanted to do next. The guitar started playing. The song was a slower version of what they usually did, but it was equally beautiful.

_If you're still up for chasing dreams,  
I've got a bottle, two glasses and a backseat.  
And a lot of things to resolve,  
If you've got the time at all. _

Jace related to the lyrics, his façade falling away and his eyes scanning the crowd. He met the gaze of a small redheaded girl near the bar, next to Isabelle. _Clary_.

_I'm not one to be much different,  
Than who I really am.  
I lived my life for way too long  
Trying to please everyone else.  
Sometimes I should probably  
Just bite my goddamn tongue.  
Well I've said too much a few times,  
But how much is enough_

For you?  
'Cause I don't want to lose you. 

She looked like an angel. She was the only thing that stood out in the dark crowd, with her red hair and bright green dress. His past was once entwined with hers so deeply, and he risked tearing it apart.

_I was thinking about telling you  
that I was in love,  
I was in love with you._

He broke them both by doing that, unraveling the very threads that held them together. He made reality a nightmare, a personal hell in which they both had to live. And nothing he could say would make it right.

_No palace of words will make this better  
If there's deceit in every letter.  
You came to me with hope for a future,  
And I came to you with a weight in life. _

He thought of her as a fragile, cracked piece of stained glass. If he put her under too much pressure she would shatter into small pieces that were not only impossible to repair, but if she tried, she'd scar herself so badly she'd never be able to love again.

_For you,  
'cause I don't want to lose you._

I was thinking about telling you  
I was in love,  
I was in love with you.  
With you.  
With you.  
I'm in love with you.

The last song should've broken Clary's. Jace stared directly at her, his face so pained, she thought he would break down and cry. But by then she was already too buzzed to care. She danced around the crowd for a while, before letting someone drag her to dance with them. It was a boy with inky black hair, standing on end, and wearing a red shirt that glinted like blood under the lights.

It was too dark to see his face completely, but she danced anyway, forgetting about anything and everything in her drunken state.

It wasn't the first time she had gotten drunk; she remembered the first time, when she and Simon had stolen some of his mother's wine at thirteen. They had been sick for days, and grounded for months. But that was in her old life; here, she probably got drunk on a regular basis since it had taken her almost three glasses of brandy and coke and a whole tray of Strorum and Vodka shots.

The music built up slowly, and then dropped, the bass beating in time with her heart, and the strobe lights flashing. It made her feel drunker, dizzier, but it looked amazing. The boy looked even better, and he looked at her.

She could finally see his face; pale with strong features. And his eyes… were completely black. No white, only a scarlet pupil, dilated to a pin prick. He smiled, but his teeth were sharp and pointed, row upon row, like sharks teeth.

_Demon._

She backed away, stumbling and almost falling, but a strong, steady hand gripped her shoulder and held her upright.

She spun around and looked up, only to meet bright amber eyes. He was clear in the darkness of the club—all black, except for his golden looks. His eyes, his hair, even his skin. It reminded her painfully of that night in Pandemonium. He reminded her of a lion.

She tried to say his name.

"Jaysh?" Damn. She was drunker than she thought.

"Clary, how much did you drink?" he looked honestly worried. But she found this funny for some reason, and cracked up.

"Not… too much!" she said between giggles.

"I should get you home," he said slowly.

"Home…" she tested the word on her tongue. "Sounds like a greeeaaat idea." She sighed and swayed, falling onto Jace's chest. "Woopsie!"

"Wow. You're really drunk."

"Nooo, Just a liiiiittle bit tipsy,"

He rooled his eyes and took her hand. "Can you walk?"

"Of course," She replied, but he still had to half-carry her to the door. He stopped by the bar on the way out, grabbing her overlarge green purse, and telling Simon that they were leaving.

Simon said something about taking care of her, and Clary started laughing again. When they reached the stairs to the exit, Jace picked Clary up and carried her bridal-style.

"I can walk on my own…" she said, not much force behind her words.

"Maybe when you're sober, but definitely not now."

"Why not?" she whined.

"Because right now, you have the walking ability of a two-year old child."

"Hey… that's mean."

"Well," he said, "The truth isn't always pretty."

_Livin' like a celebrity,_

_All the guys line up_

_And the drinks are free._

_She knows she's hot,  
But that's all she's got._

_Everybody knows she's on the move _

_With her six-inch heels and an attitude _

_To seal the deal,_

_She shoots to kill._

_But I'm not going down…_

_I smell her sweet perfume  
Makin' rounds around the room,_

_'Cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl._

_Her lips are red_

_And those hips are turning heads,_

_'Cause she's a downtown girl, a downtown girl. – Downtown Girl by Hot Chelle Rae_

_What is it about me?_ Isabelle wondered, heading back to the bar. All the guys wanted to dance with her. _I'm not that attractive. Am I?_ She sighed. All-human and she was still beautiful. She met Simon's gaze when she got to the bar, and he smiled at her.

"Si, what is it about me that people notice?" the question caught him by surprise, and she smiled. She was never one to beat around the bush.

"You're beautiful…" he said unsurely.

"I know. But there has to be something else."

Simon was silent for a while, but then he tugged on a lock of her hair. "You're nice. You care about everyone. You never let yourself fall, but you want to. Badly. You're smart, you're funny, and you're brave. You are so much, you're something everyone wants to be. And you don't see it."

He had moved closer to her, and his face was an inch away from hers. Her heart was beating so fast and hard she swore he could hear it. They were lost in each other's eyes.

And then he kissed her. It was just a small peck.

Suddenly she had a flashback, a small memory.

_"Mommy?" Isabelle called. She was only seven then, and she heard soft sobs coming from her parents' room. She pushed the door open, and found her mother at the dressing-room table, crying. "Mommy, what's wrong?" her voice sounded small._

_"Oh, Isabelle," her mother pulled her onto her lap. "You are so beautiful. So perfect." Isabelle was confused. One moment her mother was crying, the next she was telling Isabelle how beautiful she was._

_"I don't want you to ever get hurt. You must never become too soft. Never fall in love, Isabelle. It hurts so much to lose what you had."_

_Isabelle nodded and hugged her mom. Only years later would she find out that her father had cheated on her mother while away on a business trip, but for the sake of her and Alec, they hadn't separated or divorced. They were just never at home anymore._

The memory was so similar to her old life, it was painful. The only difference was the setting. She gasped and pulled away from Simon.

"What?" he asked. "Did I go too fast?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I just… have to get home," she said, glancing at the clock. It was half past eleven.

"Where's Clary?" she asked, panicking. They had a date with the devil in half an hour.

"She left like an hour and a half ago. With Jace."

With that piece of information, Isabelle pecked Simon on the cheek, muttered a goodbye, and took off.

Jace had taken Clary to his house. His parents were away for the next few weeks, touring Europe. Clary was still on a little buzz, but he handled her gently, carrying her up the stairs and putting her into the bed. The room was his. It was dark blue, the walls covered in photo's of him and his parents, his friends, the band, football teams and more. His bookcase was stacked with books upon books. He had a double bed at the middle of the room with a plain blue cover. A stray football was on the bed

But it was still neat.

He picked the football off the bed and tossed it into a box near the bookcase. It landed inside and knocked the lid closed.

"Okay, you sleep in here, and I'll take the couch." He said to Clary as soon as he gave her some of his mom's old clothes. They were just her size, the pink pajama shorts and black tank-top.

"Please sleep in here with me?" she asked. In that moment she looked so small and fragile, his heart ached. She was already under the covers, and they were pulled up to her shoulders.

He couldn't help himself. He shrugged off his jacket and sneakers and got into the bed with her. She cuddled up to him, her small frame pressing into his. He could feel her heart beat, smell the alcohol off her.

"Tell me a story. Tell me what happened between us." She said silently.

Jace's heart ached once again, and he stroked her soft red curls. This wasn't the first time she lay like this on his chest; they had been like this before. Long ago.

Jace closed his eyes for a moment, and began telling her the story.

"It was my sophomore year…"

_**AN: **__CLIFFY ((: Yay. So what do you say guys? 25 reviews? Pretty please? Maybe I won't leave you hanging for so long again. Once again, sorry about that. Life's a biatch, and then you die, right? _

_The songs Millenium Lint perform are 'Can Always Quit Tomorrow' and 'You', both originally by Framing Hanley._

_So please review!_

_xoxoxo_

_Lisha the Strange*_


End file.
